The Bur Oak Glee Club
by LeeBumblebee
Summary: Current title is temporary. When the principal of the fictional Bur Oak High School in Omaha, Nebraska, decides to start a glee club at his school due to the lack of appreciation for the arts, the very hopeful art teacher Penny Russo (Cristin Milioti) opts to take charge of the club. Submit Your Original Character!


**Basic information and rules:**

1\. In Omaha, Nebraska, at Bur Oak High School, upbeat and enthusiastic art teacher Penny Russo opts to be the director of the school's newfound glee club.

2\. I would like for somebody to submit a niece or nephew for Penny, who would be pretty much forced into joining the glee club as it would be helpful for her/him. This character could be somebody shy and insecure, obsessed with schoolwork, rebellious and troubled or a snobby popular kid, just as long as they could benefit from being in a glee club, it's fine.

3\. If you're thinking of submitting Penny's niece or nephew, here's what you need to know about her/his parents. The mother is Penny's older sister, Daniella Marie Rickards (née Russo) and is in her mid to late thirties as she had her first kid as a teenager. She's a real estate agent, and she's strict but also has a fun and sarcastic personality, and when she was younger she was very wild. She's been with her husband Paul since they were in high school. He is a little immature and very playful and friendly, but he is also the responsible one. He is a chef at a restaurant. Dani's look-a-like is Alyssa Milano and Paul's one is Ty Burrell. They are very close to Penny. You can decide how many kids they have.

4\. I will not be reserving any spots for anybody.

5\. I will be accepting 6 girls and 6 boys as members of the glee club, but I will be willing to accept up to 16 characters altogether.

6\. I'm willing to accept siblings or cousins.

7\. You may submit as many characters as you want.

8\. I may accept your character as a background character.

9\. Every character should have some kind of lesson to learn along the course of the story.

10\. Please try to choose songs suited for your character's voice.

11\. Everything on the submission form must be filled in. The form is on my profile.

12\. I don't mind if the celebrity look-a-like you choose is up to 30 years-old or older, as long as they look young enough to be a teenager (or at least the teens you see on TV). Do not use look-a-likes or sing-a-likes that were already on Glee.

* * *

 **CHARACTERS** :

1\. Penny Russo

Age: 30

Occupation: Art teacher and glee club director at Bur Oak High School

Celebrity look-a-like: Cristin Milioti

Celebrity sing-a-like: Cristin Milioti

Sexuality: Lesbian

Personality: Miss Russo had grown up in a family of painters, poets and performers, which has shaped her into a very artsy, expressive and goofy personality. She's bubbly, optimistic and never gives up on anything she starts, a plucky woman with a determined streak. As a teacher, she tries her best to be fun and for her students to enjoy her classes and to take her lessons to heart all though she is tough in her own way and can even be mean.

Creator: LeeBumblebee (me)

2\. Luke Rickards

Age: 18

Grade: Senior

Celebrity look-a-like: Matthew Daddario

Celebrity sing-a-like: Jesse Rutherford

Sexuality: Straight

Personality: Luke is quiet and keeps to himself, but he's not afraid to be the center of attention and has a sassy tongue. He's also a bit of a rebel, is very street smart and he is too easygoing when it comes it things that are important, and he judges most popular kids to be superficial and fake. On the outside, he seems overconfident and too cheeky and very carefree, but beneath his exterior lies a mass of insecurities and a big heart.

Creator: TheExtrovertedNerd

3\. Emery Rickards

Age: 16

Grade: Junior

Celebrity look-a-like: Danielle Campbell

Celebrity sing-a-like: Kirstie Maldonado

Sexuality: Straight

Personality: Emery is like a firecracker, and with her fiery and bombastic personality, she tends to simultaneously draw people towards her and scare them away. There's always a bright smile on her face, and she's a confident, bubbly girl who simply wants to make friends and to live her life to the fullest, being an extremely adventurous, reckless and impulsive girl. Even though Emery has gained a lot of popularity, she is notorious for her sassy tongue, for her lack of a brain-to-mouth filter, but she's truly a sweet, fun girl who simply needs to realize how her words may affect other people.

Creator: charlieandme

4\. Vanessa McBride

Age: 15

Grade: Sophomore

Celebrity look-a-like: Dove Cameron

Celebrity sing-a-like: Dove Cameron

Sexuality: Straight

Personality: Vanessa McBride is one of the most popular girls at Bur Oak High School and she looks like she has everything, good looks, an outstanding academic performance, and she's dating the school's Football Star. But she's not the sterotypical "Popular Girl." She's actually a real sweetheart, but at the same time, she's misunderstood by most of her peers because of who she's associated. She's bored with her popular girl lifestyle and she wants to try new things and express who she truly is. However she is often pressured by her friends and her overbearing mother who wants her to be perfect.

Creator: DisneyGleekQueen101

5\. Summer O'Reilly

Age: 17

Grade: Junior

Celebrity look-a-like: Laura Marano

Celebrity sing-a-like: Laura Marano

Sexuality: Straight

Personality: Summer is anything but her name. Summer is timid, not as outgoing as more of her friends and keeps silent when she should speak up. Her family history has caused emotional pain for her and her mental state mixed with her emotions causes Summer to see mostly darkness. She finds some light of positivity, but it's very dim and is darkening with every passing day she lives.

Creator: Ember411

6\. Liam Jeong

Age: 15

Grade: Freshman

Celebrity look-a-like: Ryan Potter

Celebrity sing-a-like: Niall Horan

Sexuality: Straight

Personality: Liam is very intelligent, intellectual and book smart, but not very street smart and very naive. He is very bubbly and energetic and he almost never shuts up, and he's very friendly even though he can be awkward and he rambles a lot. Liam is a very honest guy and he is mischievous even though he's a nerd.

Creator: TheExtrovertedNerd

7\. Kayla Jeong

Age: 15

Grade: Freshman

Celebrity look-a-like: Piper Curda

Celebrity sing-a-like: Camilla Cabello

Sexuality: Straight

Personality: Kayla is a huge tomboy. She's very sporty and a good student, and she's a very playful and enthusiastic girl who can't seem to sit still. Secretly, she'd like to explore her girlier side and wishes that the guys she crushes on would see her as more than just a bro. Kayla is a clever girl, but her fearless attitude can get her into trouble.

Creator: TheExtrovertedNerd

8\. Frank Foster

Age: 16

Grade: Junior

Celebrity look-a-like: Ryan McCartan

Celebrity sing-a-like: Ryan McCartan

Sexuality: Straight

Personality: Frank Foster is a shy and disciplined boy who is not that much of a talker. However he's a very talented musician and he is struggling to make his father proud of him

Creator: DisneyGleekQueen101

9\. Noelle Thrasher

Age: 17

Grade: Senior

Celebrity look-a-like: Aimee Teegarden

Celebrity sing-a-like: Colbie Callait

Sexuality: Straight

Personality: Noelle is an extremely driven, hardworking young woman who never gives herself a break. She's a perfectionist and overachiever in all aspects of her life, and although achieving highly in academics has come easy to her, with her domineering and blunt personality she's always struggled to excel socially even though she's friendly and polite. Noelle tries her best to be a kind, good person but for all the wrong reasons- she just wants people to like her so that she can maintain and expand her popularity, to help her become to the perfect, well-rounded, smart and sweet girl she's always wanted to be.

Creator: charlieandme

10\. Tony Harrison

Age: 19

Grade: Senior

Celebrity look-a-like: Adam Gregory

Celebrity sing-a-like: Adam Gregory

Sexuality: Straight

Personality: Tony isn't a rebel, but he isn't silent either. Tony is outspoken and will speak up for those who's voices are not heard. He believes in hope for everyone and the future, wanting everyone to be happy with their lives. That includes himself, right? Tony is happy with himself, right?

Creator: Ember411

11\. Jason Bates

Age: 16

Grade: Junior

Celebrity look-a-like: Luke Benward

Celebrity sing-a-like: Luke Benward

Sexuality: Straight

Personality: Jason Bates is Bur Oak High's football star and Vanessa McBride's boyfriend. Even though he seems arrogant and rude, deep down inside is a broken little boy.

Creator: DisneyGleekQueen101

12\. 1 BOY - OPEN

Age:

Grade:

Celebrity look-a-like:

Celebrity sing-a-like:

Sexuality:

Personality:

Creator:

13\. 1 GIRL - OPEN

Age:

Grade:

Celebrity look-a-like:

Celebrity sing-a-like:

Sexuality:

Personality:

Creator:


End file.
